


Thanks For Today.

by orgasmic death (Dildohno)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Dominant Reader, Gen, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildohno/pseuds/orgasmic%20death
Summary: Muriel’s praise kink isn’t that much of a surprise, but it’s not quite what you’d expect.





	Thanks For Today.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horny again

Today was in your opinion, a rather productive day. 

That morning you’d gotten things done at the shop, Asra promising he’d take over for the rest of the day due to his many absences. It seemed like fair enough a deal- so you find yourself heading off to the marketplace and bumping into Muriel. 

Quite literally- the guy is only a little over six feet tall, so you’re a flea compared to him anyway.

Bashfully apologizing, he seems glad to have found you. Its time for some bread, and you find yourself making a beeline for such. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” The Baker chuckles as he hands you the change. 

The taller male is as red as a tomato, eyes at his feet as he shuffles a bit about to stutter something in protest before you wave the nice baker off, pulling Muriel and yourself away so this situation could end as quickly as possible.

“Was that a bit much?” You ask, looking up at the other as you had been walking in an awkward silence for the past few minutes. 

The dark haired man nods before you bite your lip. “You know, I wouldn’t mind that- you’re really cute after all.” 

Your smile makes the same reaction as earlier, green eyes darting elsewhere before he mutters something about it not being true. 

Huffing in protest, you’re lucky he’s letting you stay at his hut at all today. 

“Ah- Blackberries!”

On the way there was a great bush full of them- the season for such had finally arrived. 

“I’ll end up crushing them.” You hear from behind you as you began plucking from the plant. 

“Well, so will I, Muriel- see? I’ve already gotten juice all over my hands.” You show him your purple-stained fingers, admiring how blushy he’d gotten watching you lick from them. 

“I guess that’s enough for today, it’s a shame I don’t have a basket or anything on me for them.” A sigh leaves you walking to the door. 

The first thing you do while Muriel has his back turned to take off his coat is setting the bread at the table where he wouldn’t notice it- you planned on “accidentally” forgetting it, in hopes that he wouldn’t catch you being generous. 

Sitting by the fireplace, you watch as he starts a fire. You can’t describe how nice the muscle of his arms and back looks as he fidgets with the wood, and before you know it your mind is drifting off elsewhere... 

“You look pretty tense...” a daring move had popped in your mind as well, a distraction from how deep your thoughts had ended up in the gutter. 

“Would a massage help?” 

Muriel pauses. Although that sounded nice considering his shoulders were in constant pain, he’s tempted to refuse before he finds himself consenting to it. Since it was you, he didn’t mind. 

The smell of myrrh fills your nose as you carefully place your hands on his skin, watching soft sparks emit from his work.

Once he’s done he slouches a bit more on the stool he was on, hiding how colorful his cheeks had gotten. 

_He’s so sensitive_ , is your first thought as you draw circles into his figure. After a bit the mountain man seemed to relax. That is, before you had planted a quick peck between his shoulders. 

“I-is it okay if I touch you more?” Your voice is a bit squeaky as you watch him nod slowly. 

Hands snaking to his front, you realize just how much there is to love of this man- so much. He’s huge. 

Humming to the crackling of the fire, you prod his nipples to hear how lovely his breath hitching is. Chuckling, you tell him just that. 

Muriel can’t say much as your hands make way to his pants to unveil his cock. 

“Your body feels really nice too...” you coo as you take the weight of it in your hand to begin slowly jacking him off. 

Something comes from his chest, a cross between a whimper and a grunt- whatever it was it sounded amazing. 

He’s a mess, and you can’t tell which is messier, his flustered state or the fact that he came all over your hand. 

Once he’s himself he immediately turns to apologize(again) and you’re smiling something wide as you peck him on the lips this time. 

Muriel’s speechless as you waltz over to rinse it off, his brows furrowing before he ordered you to sit on the bed in the least threatening way possible. 

“Is it alright if I...use my mouth?” 

You nearly felt how hot his face was, and although that was a vague question as to where, you pull aside the clothes at your midriff. 

“Of course.” 

He watches as you part your legs, his large hands taking them to place his head between. 

The movements of his tongue were like a French kiss- it’s sloppy but still makes you clutch his hair and pant a bit. 

For a solid second or two his half lidded forest eyes meet yours, making him squeeze his shut and pleasure you deeper as you throw your head back in the bed. 

Before you know it you’re spilling out on his face, pulling away to watch him lick it off. “You didn’t have to-“ 

“You taste good.” He admits, making you smile warmly and ask him to lay back. 

Muriel obeys, and you feel like he’s smart enough to know what’s going on.

“If you need to stop or anything...just say so, right?” 

“But I have a higher chance of hurting _you_...” his eyes avert from your figure as you run a hand down his chest. 

“But you didn’t, and I know you won’t.” 

He watches you straddle him and hop on his dick. He’s probably the biggest you’ve taken in awhile, and seeing his eyes shut from pleasure drives you to complimenting him again. 

“Fuck...you’re amazing...” you’d muttered, earning his big hands on your waist to steady your pacing. 

Just by how his bedroom eyes were at them, and how his thumbs gently massaged your skin, you could tell he was very much enjoying this. 

Wanting to do better, you lean down to kiss what you could reach- Muriel’s collarbone and neck are notable sensitive areas, by how he twitched inside. 

Gasping softly, you sit upright again and can’t help the string of compliments that tumble from your lips. He’s coming undone, breaths heaving and soft groans making your head spin. 

“C-cum...I’m gonna-!” It’s something along the lines of a whisper but it’s audible. 

“What’s that sweetheart?” You hum as your fingers go to his nipples again, hearing his breathy confession before you feel it all shoot upwards. 

You find yourself moaning at the contact, whimpering a bit as you get down from that high and look down at Muriel. 

Sweat glazed his forehead matting a bit of hair to it, and he’s catching his breath. He looks rather tuckered out. 

“Wanna go blackberry picking later?” You’re smiling again, but you can’t help it with someone this attractive around. 

The other blinks before nodding. You kiss him sweetly and he returns the gesture. 

“Thanks for today.” 


End file.
